100 Puzzle Pieces
by Readergirl66
Summary: Azalea and Bo were different from the others and it had always been that way, it just hadn't mattered because they were together. This is the story of their journey, one filled with falling in love and growing up in a new harsh reality. Please read and leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

(Backstory and A/N: Chloe Moretz is the actress I see when I think about 18yo Azalea. Long wavy strawberry blonde hair, bright emerald green eyes, shes intelligent and persistent when it comes to their struggle for life. Azalea knows nothing about her parents or her origin, her and Bo grew up in a one room compartment close to the med lab. For as long as she can remember Dr. Griffin has always known and tested her abilities, which include telekinesis, healing, intangibility, plant and animal manipulation. Azalea has been known on occasion to see an electric red butterfly that tends to lead her where she needs to be, it's unknown if any one else can see it. The chancellor Jaha sends them down on a specific mission to complete, not because their criminals though the Ark does consider them dangerous. The pairing is Azalea and Bellamy.

Johnny Sequoyah is 10yo Bo, shoulder length honey blonde hair and deep inquisitive brown eyes. Bo is powerful but can be uncontrollable, her powers are more connected to her emotions. Shes very attached to Stanley the stuffed turtle, it being the only thing she had received from her parents. It's known that her father Tate was floated for being a thief and her mother Nina died in child birth. Bo is loyal to Azalea, who has raised and provided for her. Her gifts are telekinesis, empathy, telepathy, precognition and elemental manipulation.

If you would like to be a beta and read more, please leave a review letting me know.:)

Azalea's piercing and sharp green eyes brighten as Bo looks up from where Dr. Griffin is finishing putting on a bracelet that will help keep them connected to the Ark. Bo was seeking comfort and Azalea easily complies, her lips forming a deep, reassuring smile paired with a positive nod. This is how the girls usually worked, Bo following Azaleas lead in any situation. Trusting her older companion to navigate them through the murky waters of life on the Ark.

In a few short hours though they'll be leaving the only home they have ever known and going to ground. For the first time in ninety seven years, one hundred lucky humans would walk on earth again. It was the opposite of what Azalea had in mind for a good time but she doesn't bother protesting, this plan was already a done deal.

Azalea draws in a deep breath and tries to relax the worry lines across her face, to replace them with a look of blank acceptance. Her intelligent green eyes move away from Bo to the screen where their vitals are being monitored, she knows the truth though. They were test subjects, if they failed and died it wouldn't matter. The ark would continue on and survive. Just barely though, the cost being a heavy price to pay. She wishes she could shake away the knowledge, shake away these burdens that rest heavily on her shoulders.

"How's your stomach?" The little blonde asks as she sits up straight in the grey chair, her custom red jacket brilliantly colored in the dimly lit lab room. Bo knew Azalea well, knew how her stomach was doing flips as she stood there, arms crossed at her chest and leaning against a wall. Bo had always been able to read her like an open book, push all the right buttons and pick apart any lie Azalea dared to tell her, not that there were many.

"I'm fine, no worries B. So Dr. Griffin, got any advice before we leave?" Azaleas eyes sharpen as they snap to the doctor with an untrusting glare, the feeling of betrayal swells in her chest. Dr. Griffin has been a staple in the girls lives over the years, her influence was not always strictly business but in this moment, Azalea hoped for the women that would be just a doctor. Not the teacher or the person she went to for childish girly questions, she doesn't want to see the motherly side of Abby the women who was helping the Ark put their lives in danger.

Azalea understands that she needs to harness this anger and turn it into cold determination, she needs to put away the pettiness and selfish notions before they hit ground but within this second, she didn't have to be all smiles about what was happening. Azalea swallows down a tight knot in her throat and runs a left hand through her thick, strawberry blonde hair. It won't stay out of her face for long but the idea was nice.

"Find Clarke, she'll know what to do and keep yourselves out of trouble." Dr. Griffin sends a pointed look her way, a warning to keep Bo safe. Azalea didn't need to be told, she had taken care of Bo since the day she'd been released from the med lab. Azalea was eight and Dr. Griffin had been teaching her for months how to take care of babies, to heal and to understand how the body worked. Azalea was smart, she had advanced easily in agriculture, tech, and self defense. She was also well versed in history and maps, her mind storing facts easily.

Azalea was a strategic thinker who found comfort in facts, answers, and technique. She prided herself in being able to hide behind a well practiced mask, one that usually no one could look past. No one but Bo. Azalea had raised Bo, the bright pink skinned baby who was only two weeks old when the guards and Dr. Griffin had moved a crib and baby supplies into her tiny room. They were bonded, their connection going deeper then just a makeshift family. They understood one another in ways no one else could. Azalea and Bo had been born different, never changing throughout the years to bend to normal standards.

"Yeah, sure." She replies doubtfully with a grimace on her face as she bends down to pick up a good sized blue backpack and swing it over her left shoulder. Azalea knew it was unfair to be so passive-aggressive but she was beyond feeling guilt, soon she wasn't going to have to bother playing by the arks rules.

"Alright Bo, your all set up. Remember to keep calm and use your breathing exercises. And please, please... watch what you say and do around the others, try to lay low, I know this is going to be hard but remember we all have a set goal to accomplish." Dr. Griffin smiles tensely at Bo and pats her left cheek.

"She'll be okay, you know. She's resourceful and smart." Bo replies calmly, her young brown eyes searching for a reaction on the doctors face.

"I'm sure Azalea will do great." Dr. Griffin agrees politely while taking a step back.

"I'm talking about Clarke." With that said, Bo pops up out of the chair and picks up her pink back pack. Stanley the stuffed turtle tucked into the crook of Bo's right arm. Azalea smirks proudly, Bo was wise and yet still so innocent, so pure. She worked off of real emotions and followed her own kind heart. The ten year old, who still loved her stuffed animal was comforting a worried mother.

"Put Stanley away, we don't want to lose him during landing." Azalea nods towards the young girls elbow where Stanley's face peeks out and watches as Bo shoves the dark green turtle into her bag and quickly zip it up before putting both straps on her shoulders. Azalea then extends her right hand and Bo takes it without pause having done this motion countless times, they relax in each others close presence. Bo gives Azalea's hand a light squeeze and her brown eyes flick to the door just as two more guards appear. Azalea takes another deep breath and squares her shoulders, it's time.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride was bumpy, which did nothing for Azaleas twisting stomach or her dry throat. The straps of the shuttle were tight and kept the girls seated but the only thing that seemed to steady her was Bo's tiny hand in hers. Azalea wanted nothing more than to take her mind off the heavy, sinking feeling in her gut. She wants to complain mindlessly about how the dimly lit shuttle lights flicker on and off but holds back considering they could die if they landed wrong in this old rust bucket. Normal was a watchword she had never been able to spot.

Instead her bright green eyes study Bo's face, the young girl was frowning, her light honey colored eyebrows were pulled into a deep v and her jaw seemed set into a grind. That look was never a good sign, it meant that she was worried. The lines on her young face were deep and Bo closes her dark soulful eyes for a moment.

"Something wrong, Bo?" Azalea asks as she give her hand a small tug.

"I'm happy you came with me." Bo replies quietly and then gives Azalea a sheepish, relieved grin.

"Yeah, well I didn't really have any other adventures planned for this week, so I thought I'd better tag along." Azalea smiles back widely, her playful natural peeking through the grim situation. She'd do anything to see Bo happy, worry free, line free.

Suddenly the lights flicker off as the shuttle bounces and groans, everything is silent, heavy and tense for a long moment. Azalea feels a warmth spread through her chest and she grips her belt tightly with her free hand. She didn't mind the darkness but she hated the way her body seemed to electrify, ever movement making her want to scream. Then as quickly as the lights flickered off they come back and so do the tv screens, their pictures set to the image of Chancellor Jaha as he begins a speech.

Azalea looks away trying to block him out, she didn't need to hear what he had to say. He had given her and Bo a private speech two nights ago, explaining more then what they wanted to know. The Ark was running out of air, population reduction, about how the girls needed to go to the long abandoned earth and keep in contact with Abby. Azalea and Bo were tasked with testing out their gifts, see if they would get stronger on a planet surrounded by their natural elements. The girls knew what had to be done and they didn't need more then one reminder of what could happen if they failed.

"Your dad's a dick, Wells." Someone yells close by and Azalea cant help but silently agree while others snicker.

"That's an unkind thing to say." Azaleas eyes go wide as she listens to Bo correct the teen boy across from them.

"Awe! Does Wells need his little girlfriend to stick up for him, how sweet." The boy replies mockingly.

"Watch what you say to her." Azalea immediately snaps into the conversation, ready to defend Bo. Her words pointed as she gives him a deadly glare, her mouth set into a wicked snarl.

"Or what? You'll pout in my direction." He replies quickly while high fiving the boy next to him and laughing loudly.

"No, no pouting but I will cut out your tongue if you talk to her rudely again and no, it's not a threat. It's a certified promise." Azaleas words hang over the group for a moment before hitting their target and the boy goes silent as his eyes drop to the floor. Azalea had always given off a threatening atmosphere, when applied the right way she was beyond frightening. Anyone with half a brain knew by instinct that she was a girl not to be messed with.

"Hey you two, stay put if you want to live." Suddenly a blonde haired and blue eyed Clarke, tries in vain to yell over the noise the shuttle is creating, to the two boys who seem intent on ignoring her as they pull open their belts. Azalea shakes her head at the bad choice. The turbulence was getting worse and they could be flung around easily now.

As if on cue the lights flicker off and the shuttle lurches a strong, sharp left. Someone screams loudly and smoke clouds her vision in the small space, Azalea clutches Bo's hand tighter as if afraid she'd lose her. Her eyes water and she waves her free hand in front of her face. Sparks burst over head and this time it's Bo who screams, her brown eyes clenched closed and mouth open wide in fright. Azalea suddenly feels dizzy, the shaking making her vision blur, she wishes she had a glass of water. She breaths in deep and tries to focus, steady her eyes in the darkness, to find Bo sitting next to her. Azalea can't see anything more then Bo's tiny outline and instead yells over the crowd.

"It's okay, Bo. It's almost over, I'm right here." Azaleas voice comes out raspy but it does the trick when Bo tugs on her hand twice. She could practically hear the little girls whispered words had she spoken, I know. One more light burst overhead before everything goes deadly quiet and the lights slowly a flicker back to life.

"Listen! No machine hum." Commented one passenger. The words setting off a fevered motion within the shuttle as people began to rip at the belts, eager to pull them off and set themselves free. Azalea lets go of Bo's hand hesitantly and undoes her own belt before slowly climbing out of the chair, stretching tense muscles as she waits patiently for Bo to follow.

"I'm nervous, Azalea." Bo whispers quietly before standing up and gripping her hand again. Azalea felt the same way, it was as if she wasn't getting enough air into her lungs and her stomach was unsettled. Her emrald green eyes are sympathetic as she bends down to eye level to whisper back.

"It's going to be okay, I'm right here to protect you. It's natural to be nervous about new things, we'll both get used to these feelings in time." Azalea then smiles deeply while standing up straight and pulling Bo into a tight hug.

"The doors are on the lower deck. " Yells someone already half way down the ladder, people crowding around the opening. Azaleas bright green eyes flash towards the sunny blonde who's already in the middle of a warning about the air outside.

"Come on." Azalea tries to pull Bo by hand closer to the ladder, she bites her lip in excitement. Bo doesn't budge though.

"Can we go last?" Bo asks shyly, her face set in a light pout. "It's just a lot to take in, right now." Azalea catches on quickly, Bo was overwhelmed easily in large groups and with so much high activity, she was bound to be over taken by the emotions surrounding her. Bo was powerful but still to young to know how to control what she had.

"Yeah." Replies Azalea with a light shrug of the shoulder, she then bends down to her inner left shoe and pulls out a small swiss army knife. She stands quickly shoving it into her left pocket. No way was she letting the criminals know just what kind of stuff the girls had hidden on them.

"I think it's all clear, you ready?" Azalea asks as she nods her head to the ladder.

"I'm ready to fly." Bo smiles widely as she replies with a long standing inside joke, then moves forward and down the short ladder first. Azalea follows closely behind, smirking to herself. She quickly finds Bo's left hand again with her right the moment she hits the last step.

They had grown together, left the Ark together, traveled through space and would now take their first steps onto earth together. The girls share one last deep smile before stepping off the platform and into the light, it was brighter then any light the Ark had to offer. It was warm and welcoming, the air blowing softly as the sun kissed their skin. It smelled of earthly dirt and fresh grass, only the faint smell of fire lingered. The colors were rich and bright, each step away from the shuttle brought a new brilliant color into view.

"It's amazing." Sighs Azalea happily, her wide green eyes seemed to match the new vibrant jungle that surrounded them, her head back as she bathes in the warm happiness. This moment was perfect.

Only it didn't last as long as she had hoped, just as Bo was about to reply a group of boys knock past her. It propels the young girl forward into Azaleas for-seeing arms, she takes a moment to steady Bo on her feet and then sends a glare in the groups direction. Its where their heading that grabs her attention though, Wells and Clarke seem to already be in the middle of a problematic situation. The 100 seem to group closer and quiet down as they listen to Wells talk about needing to move, to go get the food because the shuttle had landed wrong.

"Come on, let's get closer." Azalea pulls Bo forward without a second thought, she defiantly wants to hear this.

A dark haired girl and boy stand next to one another, hell bent on having nothing to do with any advice Wells was giving. Him and princess Clarke. It was odd to be so free, free to choose and free to debate. It wasn't like that on the Ark, up there left you with only one choice, compliance. Here, the bossy pair alone didn't stand a chance against the many and she wouldn't dare put a target on Bo's back just yet. She needed to wait and learn more before she could find her moral standing on earth, she had Bo to think of first and foremost. She couldn't just rush into something without considering all of the options.

"...We need to leave now." Clarke finishes her mini speech and then eyes the group surrounding her, trying compel people to step forward with a look.

"I have a better idea, how about you two go. Find it for us, let the privileged do the hard work for a change." The tall, handsomely tan boy responds with confidence and the girl next to him just smirks, the crowd around Azalea and Bo grows rowdy letting off excited cheers, paired with quick, pride-full Yeahs.

Bo looks up at Azalea, her brown eyes unnaturally big and filled with questions. All Azalea can do is tug Bo closer and shake her head, now was no time for words.

"Look at this everybody, chancellor of earth!" One boy proclaims viciously as he rushes forward to push Wells from behind. The group laugh mercilessly as the boy then trips him by kicking out one of his legs, fighting dirty.

"Wells!" Clarke goes to rush forward but is grabbed by a mindless friend of the angry boy, the issue becoming serious quickly, the threat of danger hanging in the air. Azalea coughs awkwardly, covering her mouth with her free hand. Her instincts tell her to step in, to help but she can't seem to force herself to move. Maybe, it was the fear of drawing the angry attention of the crowd or perhaps it was the self-serving attitude Azalea had adopted at a young age to protect the girls from any hardships.

"Kids got one leg, how about you wait until it can be a fair fight, huh?" No real punches had been thrown when another boy with long hair, jumps down from the shuttle and steps in. Space walker, was what one girl calls him and just like that the group of irritated teens separate.

"Azalea, what do we do?" Bo asks quietly as she toes at the dirt under her right shoe. Azalea knew Bo wasn't going to like it but they needed to stay with the larger group, it's always been about survival in numbers.

"We stay, if Clarke wants to put her life on the line and go on a wild goose chase that's up to her. But us, we need to sit tight and wait until we know a little more." Azalea replies with ease while pulling Bo closer and behind a thick tree, out of the people's view.

"How are you feeling? Hungry, thirsty?" She whispers.

"No, I feel free. I just... want to explore." Bo gives Azalea a goofy grin, showing off her pearly white teeth.

"Sure, we can look around but we're not going to far." Azalea was about to smile back but something else captures her attention, a large electric red butterfly flits from the shuttle, past them and closer to a small, empty clearing. It follows a small path of colorful, dancing wild flowers that leeds further into the woods and suddenly, Azalea knew where they needed to go.

"Follow me, Bo." She whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

The dark brown bark was rough under her left hand as she traces the large trees pattern lightly, Azalea feels all the tension melt away from her body. She smiles brightly at the sight of Bo, who's close by bending down to sniff a small red flower. The young girl looks so impossibly carefree, so untamed. It was the healthiest Azalea had ever seen her. It was as if the earth had turned back the clock and shrunk Bo, her body petite as she stands next to flowery bushes that are two times taller then her, her face fresher in the glowing sunlight. Being here had changed Bo's entire appearance.

"I love how everything's so peaceful." Bo speaks lightly, enjoying the quiet atmosphere. A few small, grey birds chirp overhead and Azalea swears she can hear the new symphony of their life on earth, music created by passionate creatures. No crowded hallways with twenty different conversations surrounding them, or the constant machine hum of the Ark as it speaks it's own groaning language and most importantly no laws. Just time, freedom, and chirping melodies.

"Do we really need to kill animals?" Azaleas jungle green eyes fixate on Bo's back as the young girl shrugs nonchalantly, turning away from her while speaking with ease. All the food on the ark was plant based, so Bo had always been grossed out at the thought of seeing her food alive before she ate it.

"Don't worry, I'll do all the body prepping." Azalea replies with a sarcastic eye roll, she already knew she was going to be cooking their food alone. Bo was just to skittish.

"Pinky swear promise?" Bo spins back around with lightening speed and a sly smile across her enthusiastic face, her right hand extends with an awaiting pinky.

"Yeah, yeah pinky swear promise." Azalea speaks quickly as she steps forward and inter locks pinkies with Bo. "But only if you learn self defense." She tacs on after a moment of thought.

"You know I don't believe in violence." Bo responds seriously, her brown eyes darker then usual.

"You don't have to believe in it but it's out there, it's surrounding us and I want you to know how to protect yourself. We aren't safely tucked away on the Ark anymore Bo, we're in a game with wild dogs." Azalea's voice is loud and stern. Her face sober as she grips Bo's pinky tighter. "Please, learn for me. So I don't have to worry so much."

"Alright, promise." Bo replies quietly and then shakes their pinky's side to side before letting go. "Can we go back to the shuttle now?" Bo's eyes are looking anywhere but directly at Azalea.

They came out on the same path they had used to leave and oddly enough it leads them to come upon Wells as he sets down fire wood. The two goons from earlier come closer unseen by the working boy and ask him about finding water.

"I'm going back out if you want to come?" Wells offers politely before staring down at something carved into the shuttle, as the girls step forward Azalea can just barely make out what it says and frowns deeply.

First son. First to dye. Azalea tugs on Bo's hand rapidly and puts herself in front of the younger girl, fearful of any violence that could erupt.

"You know my father begged for mercy in that chamber before your father floated him." The boy with a knife speaks, his anger clear as he wipes his nose on the back of his hand and takes a threatening step forward.

"You spelt dye wrong, genius." Wells replies calmly and pushes past the two boys, walking away.

The girls had yet to be seen and Azalea suddenly wants to keep it that way, so she pulls Bo off the path and behind a cluster of mossy thin trees. The girls watch as the tall, tan man with dark chiseled features from earlier approaches the boys who had yet to move, to insulted if Azalea was guessing.

"If your gonna kill someone, it's probably best not to announce it. " The man barks out sarcastically, his words heavy with confidence as he eyes the two younger men in front of him.

"Your not really a member of the guard are you?" The one with the knife asks, a greasy look on his face.

"No, I'm just good old Bellamy from Arcadia but the real guards will be here soon to take over. Unless... we can stop it. I hope you don't believe that their actually going to forgive your crimes, even if they do. Then what? Guys like us just don't become model citizens, we'll end being nothing more then janitors. If we're lucky, we get to spend the rest of our lives picking up their trash. Is that what you really want?" Bellamy speaks evenly, his dark brown eyes stare down and freeze the boys into place, his black eyebrows raised questioningly. His full lips are set into a grim line and his hands are balled into fists at his sides.

"You got a point?" Shrugs one boy trying to act tough.

"No, I have a question. If they locked you up and dumped you down here like lab rats to die, why are you still helping them?" Bellamy responds quick witted while folding his arms across his chest.

"The hell we are!"

"You're still wearing those bracelets, still ok with being prisoners. Right now, those bracelets are monitoring you like your just another experiment. You're helping them know it's safe, that it's fine to come down here and take over." Bellamy points to sky, to the Ark somewhere deep in space.

"Fine, you said we could stop it. How?"Asks one of the boys eagerly.

"Take off those bracelets and help me convince the rest of our people to do the same, the Ark will think we're dead, they won't follow us down. It's time for the underdogs to score, you understand?" Bellamy gives them one last, long silent look before they answer him.

"Yeah, I think we see the bigger picture here." The boys nod, agreeing to follow Bellamy's plan. The small group then turns and walks away in a different direction to talk strategy.

"Azalea if they take the wristbands off, how are we supposed to send a message to the Ark?" Bo asks quietly, her brown eyes linger worriedly on her left wrist where the bracelet now rests.

"We send one sooner. The less people wearing those bracelets, the likely hood of our message being strong enough to make it back into space drops." Azalea sighs deeply and chews on her bottom lip, an old coping habit for stress. Her green eyes focus on a thick log close by, her knees suddenly feeling weak. Azalea moves to drop down and rest. She leaves half of the fallen tree empty, expecting Bo to sit next to her.

"Do we send it now?" Bo asks plopping beside her, very unladylike while wringing her hands.

"Are you strong enough? This is going to take a lot of power, a lot of strength and we haven't exactly had time to rest." Azalea kicks at the dirt under her left boot, leaving an oddly shaped print in the sand. She then rakes her hands down her face as if to wipe away any concerns she may have and the exhaustion she was feeling from the long travel. She tells herself that if Bo was ready then so was she.

"I... we should, the so-ooner the better right? Let's just get this d-done." Bo replies shakily as she stutters over her words and then licks her chapped lips.

"Alright, give me your palms" Azalea turns her body to face Bo, her stomach grumbling with nerves. Palms to palms, face to face the girls sit straddling the log. They had only done one practice run on the Ark with the bracelets and now she wasn't so sure that it was going to be enough.

"On three. One... Two..." Bo interrupts Azalea before she can say the finial number.

"Wait, do I just concentrate on the number code or do I need to say it also?"Bo questions reasonably.

"The bracelets are voice activated so we should say it but we need to keep an even tempo." Azalea responds and then waits for Bo to nod understandingly before she closes her eyes, whispering "Three."

"332960073452...332960073452...332960073452..." The girls chant quietly together, their voices matching in perfect time with every number whispered. After four long minutes of focusing in on one thing and activating a message sequence, Azalea's bracelet begins to glow a light ocean blue while Bo's shimmer's with dull pink. The needles connecting the bracelet to the girls skin tingle's with warmth and it only seems to grow hotter.

"33960073452.." Suddenly the bands are burning the girls wrists as their color changes into a wild rainbow and the pain becomes intense. Azaleas green eyes meet Bo's and a connection is made, deep worldly knowledge passes between them without even having to speak. The earth around them blurs away and their palms begin to glow white with power.

"33960073452... " The girls continue to chant, not even blinking when they hear cries of pain and confusion off in the nearby distance. They hold true to their pose and don't break the chilling eye contact as the fire in their wrists stop. The glowing color of the bracelets fade but Azalea and Bo repeat the number twice more before going mute. They then stare into each others white washed faces, expressions blank.

Azalea can feel a drop of sweat trickle down her neck, her shoulders tightened and square. Her eyelids feel heavy like two bags filled with rocks and she grips harder onto Bo's palms to stop the earth from moving without her. Bo, herself didn't look any better as fat beads of sweat cover her tiny forehead and her eyes are dark, almost completely black. Azalea reacts quicker then she expects when she dodges away from poor Bo, who went from sitting upright to her knees, sick. At least Azalea hadn't gotten puked on, she silently thanks her lucky stars as she pulls Bo's hair out of her face and rubs the younger girls back soothingly.

"I'm pretty sure it sent, if that makes you feel any better." Azalea whispers to Bo with a feeble grin. Bo just shakes her head no silently and pukes again.

Azaleas dangerous green eyes suddenly snap to their surroundings as a branch pops and Wells steps out from behind a blanket of shadows. The sky is lit with bright fiery oranges and pastel purples, the sun finally setting on a busy first day.

"Is she ok? It's getting kind of late, you two might want to come back to camp." Wells points in the direction he had just come from with his thumb and then comes to stand in front of the girls, offering his large warm hand. Azalea only takes it after he smiles gently at her.

"She'll be fine, we're just tired from all the activity today." She replies with ease and then pulls off her blue backpack to take out a half filled water bottle. "Here Bo, drink something." Azalea pushes the bottle into the young girls face before swiping a hand roughly through her own sweaty and tangled hair.

"How did you two manage to get supplies?" Wells asks in a surprised tone, his eyes wide as they take in the sight of the two book bags . Azalea swears under her breath before pulling out an energy bar and popping it in half to split between Wells and Bo.

"It's a secret and it needs to stay that way." Azalea speaks lowly as she presses half of the bar into his hands. "No one can know we have more then the average bear, you don't have to do this for me but please, do it for Bo. She needs to be taken care of." She searches his face for any signs of betrayal brewing there and when she's satisfied with what she sees in his expression, she let's go. Azalea then squats down to eye level to check on the little girl.

"You feeling better?" She asks as she presses her cool right hand on Bo's burning up cheek. "Can you eat?"

"I'm ready to lay down sissy." Bo responds in a daze, ignoring the food in Azaleas hand. She only calls Azalea sissy when she felt ill or she was to sleepy to be 100 percent coherent. Azalea smiles and wipes a piece of sticky hair off of Bo's face and then tucks it behind her ear.

"Here, I'll carry her back for you." Wells whispers from behind her and shoves the half of his energy bar into his pants pocket. When their eyes meet all Azalea can do is nod her head delicately. She catches the genuine care in his whole presence and is grateful that at least one person on earth has a good moral compass.

"Thanks." She steps back after retrieving the water bottle and hiding it back in her bag quietly. She then watches with careful and alert eyes as he gatherers up Bo's petite frame.

"You guys probably shouldn't go to far off into the woods just yet, it's not safe and you could get lost." Wells warns her on their walk back to camp lightly, Bo sound asleep in his arms.

"Alright smarty pants, your warning us but what exactly were you doing out here?" Azalea smirks, thinking she's got him there.

"I was actually looking for you two, I watched you guys take off into the woods earlier and was concerned when you didn't come back." He smiles sheepishly at her, his eyes sparkling with brown and green flecks that dance in the sunset.

"Wow, you don't even have to try, do you?" She shakes her head, her strawberry blonde hair falling in her face and a smirk relaxing on her fluffy lips.

"Don't even have to try what?" He asks politely as he gives her a confused look and continues to step forward carefully on his injured leg.

"To lay that sugar on thick, it's a natural ability for you. I can tell." Azalea pops her knuckles and tugs on the front of her shirt to peal it away from her slick torso. Wells doesn't respond with words this time, instead he just laughs awkwardly and keeps limping. Bo gives a small content sigh in her sleep and snuggles her nose further into his chest.

By the time they reach camp, darkness has taken over the woods making it impossible to see. A huge bonfire has been started off to the far left side of the shuttle. Unease fills Azaleas stomach as the group cheers someone on, their presence blocked by the high flames until they get closer, pushing further into the crowd. Azaleas eyes go wide with shock, her voice catches in her throat as she watches a girl bend over a rock while a boy with a long hot strip of metal works to rip off her bracelet. When it flips open the crowd goes wild.

Their savage cries jolt Bo out of her slumber, her eyes fill with unshed tears and she tries to push away from Wells, who doesn't understand that Bo has never woken up in any one else's presence but Azaleas.

"Lea! Lea!" The younger girl calls out hysterically as she twists away from Wells who lets her free with wide, surprised eyes.

"It's ok, Bo. It's fine, Wells is friendly." Azalea whispers soothingly as Bo locks her arms around her waist tightly. She then brushes her fingers through the little girls blonde hair lightly as her green eyes find Wells.

"I'm sorry, she's just not a person you can wake up quickly, she needs time or she tends to get a little emotional." Azalea apologizes sincerely as the crowd cheers dramatically around them. Another person stepping up to have their wristband removed.

"Oh." Is all he replies before his attention turns back to the problem at hand. Her eyes find the familiar face of Bellamy standing in the back ground, an unattractive, selfish smirk set on his otherwise handsome features. So he got what he wanted, people who had no clue what was really going on with the Ark were following him like the dumb little sheep that they are.

Azaleas stomach growls loudly as she swallows back a nervous, uncomfortable knot. Wells who had gone quiet next to her propels forward, angry words on the tip of his tongue that easily match the furious look he was sporting.

"What the hell are you doing?" He questions the people loudly.

"Liberating ourselves, what does it look like to you?" Responds Bellamy calmly as he steps forward, ready to debate with Wells.

"It looks like your trying to get us killed. The communication systems are down and these wristbands are all we have left, if you take them off the Ark will think we're dying. That it's not safe for them to follow us." His words are heavy with emotions as Wells tries to explain.

"That's the point, Chancellor." Replies Bellamy as the crowd laughs at Wells mockingly, his dark eyes dare his new component to look away first. To assert his dominance over Wells and over the group."We can take care of ourselves, can't we?" The 100 reply with eager hell yeahs and you bets. Azalea suddenly wants to take Bo and run, an easy to sway crowd was never completely level headed or safe. It sends chills down her spine.

"Do you think this is a game? Those aren't just our friends and parents up there, those are our doctors and farmers, our engineers. I don't care what he has promised you, we won't survive on our own. Besides if it really is safe down here, why wouldn't you want the rest of our people to come." The rawness Wells brings to the table almost has her convinced to step forward and back him up but then she looks down at a fearful Bo who was now watching the scene with narrowing eyes and remembers just why she can't go rushing in.

"My people are already down, those people in space are the ones who locked us in cells and planned our executions. Those people killed my mother for the crime of birthing and loving a second child... Your father did that." Bellamy knew just where to pull the heart strings of the group because they grow deadly quiet as he takes a couple of steps forward, his face showing the real anger that has lingered so closely to the surface of his being but was rarely let out.

"My father didn't write the laws." Wells speaks through clenched teeth, his soft hands that were holding Bo not to long ago are now fists at his sides.

"No you right, he didn't but he did enforce them. Not anymore though, not here on earth. Here, there are no laws or uptight guards to push them down our throats. Right now we can do whatever the hell we want, whenever the hell we want." Bellamy pauses to eye Wells up and down before continuing. "You don't have to like this Wells, heck you could even try and put a stop to it. Perhaps change it or...just out right kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell you want, whenever the hell you want." This time he yells his saying fanatically and the people absorb it quickly but before more chanting can begin, a voice pierces the night.

"This is wrong, your wrong." Bo jerks away from her as she cries out in a voice ten times higher then Azalea was used to, never in her years with Bo had she heard her go over a loud whisper. "Those are innocent people up there, women and children. They need us to be brave, strong, smart and courageous, not greedy with power." Bo's red cheeks are wet with tears as they fall freely. She points a finger to Bellamy with an accusing glare set on her face. "If they die, you will regret it for as long as you live. You will have blood on your hands and the earth will pay you back for every child it loses."

Everything just stops. Bellamy and Wells stand there and stare at Bo stunned, the rest of the group just watches with mouths open wide. Azalea suddenly regrets teaching Bo how to speak and what was right compared to wrong. All the air rushes out of her lungs as she lets go of a heavy breath she hadn't realized she was holding onto.

"Oh goody, a lecture from a five year old. What are you gonna teach us next? How to spell piss off." Murphy steps forward and past Bellamy to bend down and get into Bo's face.

"No but maybe I need to teach you how to brush your teeth, stinky." Bo grimaces as she takes a step back and waves a free hand in the front of her face to clear away the stench. Murphy's hand pulls back as if about to strike Bo but stops at the sound of Azaleas angry voice.

"If that fucking hand makes contact with one hair on my girls head, I'm going to make you beg for a quick death." Azalea hisses as she steps forward, the Swiss Army knife already open and at her side. Her face full of red furry and her mouth pulled into a sharp snarl.

"Woah, Murphy slow down." Her words having prompted Bellamy to put an end to a debate that was beginning to spiral out of control, he grips his minion by the left shoulder and pulls him backwards. "We don't hurt little girls" His almost black eyes settle on Azalea though and she feels the tiny hairs on the back of her neck and arms tingle, then stand on edge. He study's her closely from her standard black scraped up boots to the small round scar next to the bottom of her right eye. "What are your names, ladies?" He questions lightly after the awkward moment passes.

Azalea and Bo share a fevered look, unsure if they should share something so private with strangers. Strangers who they were stranded with, who'd they'd have to become close with to survive.

"I'm Azalea and this is Bo." Azalea replies hesitantly as she steps beside Bo and wraps her right arm around the younger girls shoulder for comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

"How old are you Bo? 8, maybe 9. Your young, I don't think you fully understand what's going on." Bellamy speaks in a reasoning tone, not realizing the mistake he's making as he undervalues Bo's comprehension skills.

"The Ark will be fine, they always find a way to make things better. We don't need them with their unfair justice system or their holier than thou attitudes. It's our turn to live like the privileged." His voice deep, seducing the teens with his words as he takes a step forward, shadows dancing across his face from the fire . It makes his presence menacing but Azalea notes that he really seems to just enjoy the positive attention, it was definitely something a guy like Bellamy didn't get on the Ark.

"I'm 10 and use my brain, I know exactly what's happening. Don't underestimate me. The Ark won't get better this time, think about it, that's the whole reason why they sent us down here. We need to do the right thing, we need to let them know we're ok. You... Your doing this for a selfish reason, using it as a shield to hide behind and I won't just stand aside, watching." Bo replies, her voice cracking as the wind picks up aggressively. The sand shifting lightly around their feet and the trees moaning under the sudden pressure.

"Oh yeah, and what exactly do you and your... trio plan on doing?" Bellamy scoffs, clearly not taking what Bo says seriously. Thunder roars above their heads surprising the unsuspecting group, black clouds now replace the starry sky. Azalea's emerald eyes widen as she realizes just how mad Bo really is, nature around them was responding to her emotional distress.

Azalea's fingers tighten around Bo's shoulder, her mind racing for a way to end the argument and stop things from going to far. She had always been able to control her gifts with ease but Bo wasn't as lucky, her emotions tended to run away from her and create more problems then they solved. Azalea clears her throat with an awkward cough as she shifts her weight from one foot to the other, her free hand coming up to her forehead and wiping away a bead of sweat. Bo needed her to be strong and present within the moment so that's just what Azalea plans on being.

"That's enough! Bo, you need to calm down. I know your right, we do need those bracelets but I won't let you get hurt over something so small. Bellamy you go ahead, do whatever you want. Just... realize that true chaos can never be controlled and things here will get out of hand because your not cut out to be a real leader." Azalea snaps, her voice powerful as she speaks. She let's go of Bo to spin, arms wide motioning to the silent crowd surrounding them.

"You people don't realize just how much danger we could be putting ourselves into, do you? What happens when someone gets sick and infection spreads through camp? What would we do then? We have no medicine or any way of knowing what plants can be used to heal, the earth has changed. Your all so positive that you can take care of yourselves but what happens when there's no food and winter sets in? We don't have the proper supplies to live through a cold season." The crowd stays silent and no one can look her in the eyes. They were just kids, the statement truer now then ever before. Naive and hormonal, stupid with their new found freedom. They weren't thinking ahead or about the lives suffering in space, it disappointed Azalea. All her faith in humanity was being snuffed out like a candle without oxygen.

"Bo's right, we really do need those bracelets and if you take them off..." She pauses unsure of how to word her next sentence, unsure if any of it will make an impact on the rest of the 100. "All your doing is proving how selfish and gullible Bellamy thinks you really are. It proves that your all ok with the blood of innocent people on your hands, who will die because your blindly following someone who is just as lost as the rest of you." Her eyes snap back to Bellamy, studying his enraged face carefully.

Azalea had never cried before, not when she was born premature, not when she broke her arm at five and not even when a guard had repeatedly snuck into her cell in the middle of the night, long before Bo had come along but as she stood there with all eyes on her, a thick tear streaked down the right side of her delicate face. Her hand shakily reaches up, feeling the foreign liquid and then wiping it away with her pops as lightening rips through the air suddenly, striking the empty space on the ground between Bellamy and her. Screams erupt from scared teens who jump further away from the scene, fat warm raindrops begin to fall. Azalea and Bellamy don't budge though, staring each other down intensely.

"Are you really ok with being a killer?" She whispers unsure if he can hear her anymore but still unwilling to break the eye contact. Short minutes that seem like hours fly by and the crowd is no longer paying attention, their body's dancing around in the fresh mud while they try to catch water in their open mouths.

"It's rain, it's real rain." Hollers one boy frantically as he holds out his hands into a makeshift bowl.

"Lea." Bo's voice is tiny, shaky as she tugs on Azalea's thin blue sweater. Her brown eyes filled with concern and fear.

"It's fine, we're gonna be ok." Azaleas green eyes break free from Bellamy and flash to Bo as she puts both of her hands on the younger girls shoulders.

"Hey, have you ever heard the old saying 'let the rain wash away the sins of yesterday'?" She asks with a small wolffish grin on her face.

"No." Replies Bo, confusion and curiosity crossing her childish features.

"Good because I'm about to teach you what it means." Azaleas hands suddenly leave Bo's shoulders to find the little girls palms.

"I don't want you to think about anything serious, relax you body and mind. And just...spin." With that Azalea and Bo are twirling. Around and around they go, creating circles of mud at their feet and not a care in world, the 100 seem to freeze as they watch the pair giggle innocently together. To them, no one else exists. Azalea throws her head back, letting the rain wash clean the days filth and any worries she had. She lets her mind go blank, no questions about food or how the day will go tomorrow. Just emptiness and wild, untamable freedom. That night the rain really did wash away the hardships.


	5. Chapter 5

Azalea pushes a long strand of hair away from her face as she concentrates on a patch of freshly turned soil in front of her. She had learned from the best when it came to plant growth on the Ark but doing it all by herself was different, exciting. With or without her gifts, she was good at taking care of her plants. Creating something so amazing from a tiny little seed, some dirt and water. The design of the planet was breathtaking, everything has purpose, a system that worked in perfect harmony. Azalea smiles as she plants the seed of a tomato, she had been sent down with a small bag filled with mixed seeds the council had saved for the 'We're coming home earth party.' That's been planned since day one on the Ark.

Bo lays spread out on a fallen log a few feet away enjoying the tranquil atmosphere of nature, quietly humming to herself and every so often asking Azalea a question. The girls had found themselves a private spot to work and camp earlier in the morning, silently agreeing about not wanting to be closer to the rest of the hundred any longer then needed.

"Do you think we should be worried about that boy, Bellamy?" Bo asks suddenly, her humming forgotten as she sits up with a serious expression on her face. The girls hadn't talked about what happened the night before. Not that Azalea hadn't mauled over it, tossing and turning in a comfortable patch of grass that they had used as a bed unable to find sleep.

"No, I don't think so or at least not for to long. The people will wisen up hopefully. Why, have you seen anything that we need to be concerned about?" Azalea pauses in her motions and looks up to study Bo. The young girl had always had the ability to see glimpses into the near future, what was to possibly come and what needed to be changed in order to avoid problems.

"That's just it, I haven't seen anything since we landed. It makes me nervous, I've been able to get visions of what's to happen forever and now nothing." Bo admits worriedly as she picks at her finger nails.

"Why didn't you bring this up earlier?" Azalea questions as she stands up awkwardly and wipes her dirty hands on the front of her pants. She walks over to the log and sits down next to Bo, ready to talk.

"I was afraid, I feel out of whack here and with what happened last night, what I almost did. I just wasn't ready." Bo's head is down as she refuses to meet Azaleas sharp green eyes. Azalea just sigh's, unsure of what needs to be said. Bo had never been so out of control like she was the night before and it had scattered both of their nerves.

"Bo, our body's need time to adjust to the extreme changes we're going through. The visions will probably come back in a few days." Azalea replies carefully after a moment of long silence, trying to word everything just right.

"And if it doesn't?" Bo snaps, her voice angry.

"If and it's a very big if, then would that be so bad? You'd be able to experience things how they came, no meddling or already knowing before hand. Is everything else working?"

"Yeah."Bo replies pitifully, her shoulders sagging.

"Then everything will be fine, give yourself a couple of days to relax and become familiar with this place." Azalea bumps shoulders with Bo trying to get her attention, when the younger girl finally looks up she smiles reassuringly.

"Can we go check on the others?"Bo asks creating a distraction, her eyes finding the path they had used earlier. Azalea wants to tell her no, that it wasn't a good idea but can't find a good enough reason that the ten year old wouldn't pick apart.

"Sure but at the first signs of trouble we come back here so I can finish my work. Agree?"

"Yup." Bo replies jumping up quickly and grabbing her pink bag before rushing down the path without waiting for Azalea, who gracefully packs up her stuff and follows.

They make it back to camp just in time to meet up with Wells, who is carrying extra boots and clothing. Wells pauses when he spots them, their new found friendship was still rocky.

"Hey…" His voice calm, low and hesitant.

"Hi Wells, how are you this afternoon?" Azalea questions lightly with a small grin. She swears that he blushes slightly and then glances around awkwardly.

"I'm fine, I just got done burying the two kids who didn't make it during landing. Here." He replies as he pulls a dark jacket out of the bundle and hands it to her. "In case it gets cold." He shrugs as he answers the silent inquisitive look she gives him.

"Wow, thank you." Azalea's vibrant green eyes are wide, a surprised look crosses her features and she hesitantly takes the jacket, pulling it on before he can change his mind. Usually people didn't give her things unless there were strings attached, like Bo's custom red jacket with the white B, Azalea had done unspeakable things with a man to pay for that jacket. She had never regretted it either, Bo was well worth any price she had to pay. Though with Wells, she could see that it was just his genuine kindness peeking through his well placed armor.

They continue to walk together quietly, Bo just a few steps ahead. They are about to pass the opening of the drop ship when Atom steps in front of them.

"Hey, ugh where'd ya get the clothes and boots?" Atom asks as his greedy eyes watch Wells closely, nodding to the stuff in the crook of his arm. Azalea scowls angrily at the sight as she stands next to Wells.

"The two kids who died in the landing, I buried them." He replies with easy confidence, straitening his back and squaring his shoulders. Azalea's face relaxes as she smirks, the Chancellors son had a pair of stones. She suddenly doesn't mind having a friend like him, maybe she could even trust him with the garden. Bo comes to stand next Azalea and grips her right hand tightly, interlocking their thin fingers.

"Smart, you know I'll take it from here. There's always a market for…"Atom replies as he reaches for the clothing.

"No, we share based on need. Just like back at home." Wells snaps and brushes Atoms hands away while twisting his body to keep them out of arms length.

"You still don't get it do you, Chancellor?" Bellamy speaks loudly as he steps out from behind a makeshift curtain, shirtless, tan and sweaty as smalls beads roll down his finely toned chest. He makes his way down the ramp, stopping to give a scantily clad girl a deep kiss. Azaleas stomach rolls emptily and nervous, her eyes can't seem to pull away from his body and the scene. She almost wants to reach over and cover Bo's innocent brown eyes.

"This is home now and your fathers rules no longer apply." He continues on giving Wells a deep, primal look. The tension in the air was thick like tar, sticky and dark. Bellamy then plucks a grey shirt out of the pile, quick and unexpected. Wells propels forward to retrieve it, Atom stepping in his way though and pushing him back.

"No, no Atom hold on. You want it back? Take it." Bellamy taunts, as he waits for an answer and when there is none he puts the shirt on with a victors smirk.

"Is this what you want?" Wells steps backwards and throwing the supplies on the ground, teenagers dive down, fighting like wild animals over them. "Chaos and fighting." He finishes strongly.

"What's wrong with a little chaos and healthy competition?" Bellamy's almost black eyes suddenly find Azaleas vibrant emerald greens. A chill runs down her spine and she can feel the goosebumps raise on her covered arms. "You know, you look pretty smart. Words of advice peach, this guys going to pull you into trouble." His eyes run over her petite frame, before they snap back to Wells daringly.

"Don't call me peach and keep your words, nothing I do is your concern." Azalea replies dryly with a blank expression. Her well practiced mask falling into place as she stares him down without fear, though his eyes never leave Wells she notices the small grin that graces his lips at her annoyance.

A piercing scream interrupts the tense eye contest between the three, everyone moving at once in a desperate need to see what was happening. The sight was shocking to say the least, Murphy holding some poor girl over a blazing fire. Her face dangerously close as she stares fearfully into the flames.

"Bellamy, check it. You want the Ark to think that the ground is killing us right? Figured it would look better if they suffered a bit first." Murphy laughs, crazy drunk on power.

"Let go of her…" Wells rushes forward, knocking the pair backwards and then turning to Bellamy. Azalea hates standing so close, so out in the open and in view of the crowd now gathered."You can stop this." Wells is pleading with Bellamy now and her stomach knots. This was going to be a defining moment, in which direction would Bellamy's moral compass point him. Azaleas heart seems to skip a beat as she waits for the answer, Bo's hand clutched in hers.

"Stop this, Wells. I'm just getting started."Bellamy smirks with cocky authority, he knows the crowd will stand behind him.

"Don't you see that you can't control them, things will get out of hand." Wells almost takes a step forward, trying to get closer and talk things out with Bellamy. Murphy surprise lurches forward in a punch. Wells side steps and pushes him away.

"You're dead." Murphy hisses as he stands back up, pulling out a knife. Azalea let's go of Bo's hand ready to put an end to the nasty situation, as she steps forward Bellamy grips her left fore arm hard and bruising. His eyes dark and dangerous, glaring into hers as he gives her arm a slight tug before letting go and stepping back.

"Don't even think about it, peach. Go back to your kid. Wait... fair fight." He yells with sway over the crowd, spinning on his heel and stepping in between the angry pair. Bellamy produces a small red knife and dropping it in front of Wells feet. He steps away and nods for them to begin, his dark brown eyes find Azaleas almost apologetically before going back to the grizzly scene at hand. Wells is quick and precise, knowing just where to step and when to block. Azalea feels lightheaded and angry, a bad combination as she takes another step closer. She wants to say something that would stop this nightmare from playing out, she wants to make the group see how wrong this whole thing really is. She comes up short with her words though, lips sealing themselves shut.

"Drop it now." Yells Wells, his knife finally around Murphy's throat, ending the fight. Azalea lets out a heavy breath, the fist at her right side loosens to reveal little half moon ringlets of blood in her palm.

"Wells! Let him go." Clark's calls out as she comes closer, Finn and Monty behind her helping Octavia back into camp. Her leg bloody and in obvious pain. Bellamy rushes forward to her side, concern flashes across his face. Wells knocks Murphy away stepping as close as he can to Clarke, looking her over for injuries.

"Octavia, are you all right?" Bellamy questions lightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replies with ease as she sits for a moment to catch her breath.

"Where's the food?" Bellamy turns to Clarke, looking for an answer with a heavy scowl.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weathers." Replies Finn looking grim.

"What the hell happened out there then?"Asks Bellamy.

"We were attacked."Clark answers. Azalea swallows a worried knot in her throat with a dry cotton mouth.

"By what?" Wells asks, speaking directly to Clarke.

"Not what, who. Turns out when the last man from earth died on the Ark, he wasn't the last grounder." Finn replies easily as he eyes Clarke and Wells, then Bellamy.

"It's true, everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is that means we can survive to, radiation won't kill us." Clarke speaks to the crowd with confidence and Azalea wants to curse to relieve a little stress.

"Yeah but the bad news is that the grounder's will." Finn finishes with the crappy news.

"Where's the kid with the goggles?"Wells asks suddenly, looking around.

"Jasper was hit, they took him." Clarke replies sympathetic before noticing something at Wells side. "Where's your wristban?"

"Ask him." He nods to Bellamy angrily. Azalea inhales deeply, her green eyes watching Bellamy with concern. Maybe, he will be a bigger problem then first assessed. She feels Bo slide next to her and grip her left hand. Things on earth were going to get dangerous and the girls were smack dab in the middle with no real way out of the trouble that was brewing.

"How many?" Clarke questions her voice full of venom.

"24 and counting." Replies Murphy, his face pulled into a slimy smirk.

"You idiots, life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here, they need to know if the ground is safe, survivable again and we're going to need their help against whosever's out there. If you take off your wristbands your not just killing them, you're killing us to." Clarke rants, her natural leadership easy to see. Azalea squares her tiny shoulders and watches closely, maybe falling in with Clarke and Wells wouldn't be so terrible. They were smart and seemed to understand just what the hell was going on. Azaleas bright green eyes find Bellamy though, as she notices that he was gearing up to argue.

"We're stronger then you think, don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged, if they come down she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same?" The crowd goes silent and they nod their heads in unison, none of them were lucky on the Ark. Azalea and Bo weren't any better but they made due.

"That wristband on your arm keeps you a prisoner and I say you aren't prisoners anymore. They say they will forgive your crimes but I say you aren't criminals, you're fighters, survivors. The grounders should worry about us." Bellamy spins as he yells to the teens who now holler with agreeing cheers. His eyes find Azaleas suddenly and she nods disapprovingly. An electric red butterfly steals her attention after a second as it flutters into the trees above Bellamy's head. She watches sadly as it flys higher and out of view, Azalea then licks her chapped lips before closing her eyes and taking in the moment.


End file.
